Raven The One
by Dark-Canuck
Summary: Raven, after a fierce battle with Cinderblock has been knocked unconscious and is comatose, will she awaken from her slumber and realize her true feelings?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, however I will soon!**

**This is my first Fan Fic and I truly hope you all enjoy it!**

The EKG was beeping at its normal "beep beep beep" as the display in the top right hand corner displayed a normal and solid 70 beats per minutes. The girl in the bed was a teenager, however she was no ordinary teenager. Her skin was pale like the snow that has begun to melt but still remains on the ground after a long winter. Her amethyst hair such a rich and deep colour, you would think that the only was to get it that way was for her to dye it like that. She was a beautiful girl, and it was a shame that she was like this. As many of you have guessed by now, this girl was Raven of the Teen Titans. Outside, in the waiting room, the other members of the Teen Titans sat in silence, the only noise coming from the slight humming of the candy and pop machines.

"I wish to know the status of my friend please." Starfire inquired at the front desk.

A rather large lady from behind the desk turned her chair to ruffle through some papers. As she turned Beast Boy noticed the fat that had gathered under her forearm jiggle as she turned. He then made a face of utmost disgust and turned his face to focus on his other teammates.

Robin was sleeping, well at least he was trying to fool everyone into thinking he was sleeping. His head was tilted to one side while the head phones were on, he was listening to one of his many bands. Chances were is was Muse, or Jet or something along those lines. Beast Boy had remembered many times walking by the Boy Wonders room to hear the insane beat of "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" and Robin signing as loud as he could, however, now was not one of those signing times. Next was Cyborg, his huge metal body almost crushing and breaking the chair that he sat in. Once again, he was trying to do something, but he realized that it was much harder than it seemed. He had his nose buried in "Motor Trends" car magazine, however Beast Boy had noticed that he was looking at the exact same page for nearly an hour.

'I can't take this anymore' Beast Boy told himself. He had been sitting in this chair for nearly 2 days so far and needed to get out. "I'm going for a little walk, anyone wanna come with?" He inquired. The only answer he got was the slight ticking of the clock that hang just above him. "Fine, suit yourselves."

As he walked down the hallway, Starfire was walking towards him from the front desk. She had just gotten to the hospital because she was at her home planet of Tameran for some sort of "Guilden….shat" or something like that. Beast Boy would of jumped in excitement at seeing his alien and always-happy friend, but this time was different. The usual glow that comes from those large, emerald, eyes was not there anymore.

"What's wrong Star?" Beast Boy queried. Not realizing that she had been gone, and that she had not sooner than five minutes ago, found out the condition of Raven. Realizing his mistake, he did not say something else, he just stood there and awaited the beautiful, alien's answer.

"Oh! Beast Boy how can something so incredibly horrible happen to one of us? "

"I'm not sure star, but one thing is for sure, she will be ok. She just has to be."

"Perhaps you are correct in saying this, I will go to the room of waiting with the others, I have not seen them in 7 glorfonds. Farewell Beast Boy."

Glorfonds? What in the hell were those? Thinking a littler harder, Beast Boy realized that that must be the Tameranian word for days, because she was gone for a week, after all. He continued to walk, until he reached the automatic doors and they opened allowing the warm summer breeze to hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. He found a curb to sit on so that he may sort out his thoughts and feelings.

---------------------------------------------------------

You could be my unintended choice, to live my life extended.  
You could be the one I'll always love.

---------------------------------------------------------

The morning could not be any more crap than it was. Beast Boy had gotten up at his routine 6:30 am, just to notice the rain pounding at the windows and so that he could prepare his tofo food in peace without having the wrath of Cyborg come down on his little green body.

Just as usual, Raven came in just on time. It was 6:35. She had the usual leather bound book that she read at all times, and the usual cold, expressionless look on her face.

As Beast Boy cooked his meal he turned to see his most favorite of all Titans enter, almost immediately he began to have butterflies in his stomach.

'Damn things, I have been living with her for nearly a year already and just now, these stupid things show up. Why not before?' the changeling thought to himself. Every time that Raven had stepped into his presence he always got like this, and didn't understand why.

AS she floated down the steps, he gave the patented "Beast Boy Smile", she gave him a small grin from the corner of her mouth, the usual, and continued to the couch, where she began to read her book.

"Ravy," he called in the most sincere way he could "do you want some nice and scrumptious tofo bacon and eggs? They are good for you and do not come from animals."

"Listen, I respect that you don't eat meat, please respect that I do not eat meat substitute." She said, in her normal, cool voice. That voice was so full of expressionless angst, which Beast Boy often questions if she is always suffering because of her powers.

"Ok, whatever you say, but how can you perform if you do not have breakfast?"

"You know what Beast Boy? You're right." 

"I know I am…..WHAT?"

What had Raven just said? Was that even possible?

"Yes, of course, you are correct. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, however, I prefer herbal tea, as opposed to….tofo." With this she got up and headed to the cabinet that was hers, and the special place for her tea. She opened it up and noticed that is was on the top shelf, 'Damn Cyborg" she thought. He must have put it up there when he took it out to put the dishes away. She used her powers, and brought it down gently. She then gathered up her teapot and placed some water in it and placed the pot on the stove, and cranked up the heat. The heat was licking out at Beast Boys arms like the power of the sun.

Just then for a brief moment, Raven and Beast Boy were looking at each other. Beast Boy saw the dancing look in her purple gaze. It look as if there was a candle burning brightly in there, flames licking up towards the heaven.

Raven had saw the same thing in Beast Boys green stare. However, she quickly turned away and pulled her hood over her, to hide the rush of blood that had become quite apparent that had occurred.

With that the rest of the team had come through the door, except Starfire, because she was gone to Tameran, and because of that we lost the ultimate source of our happiness for a little while. It's not like they couldn't be happy when Starfire was gone, it's just that she was so happy all the time, that they sort of relied on her. This was immediately apparent in the young Robin. He was the closest with Starfire and showed it the most. Secretly, Robin had a calendar in his room marking the days until Starfires return.

As Ravens tea began to finish, she got up and hurried over to the pot, so that it qould not squeal any longer. As she did so, he glanced again over in Beast Boy's direction. She was hoping that he was not looking, but to her dismay, he was, again they found themselves looking into each others eyes. As quickly as it had happened, there was an alert. A criminal was on the loose and they had to leave their food and such to go and take care of the nemesis.

Beast Boy, however had a different idea, he was just going to sit there and eat his meal. As he attempted to do that he heard this loud "No you don't." As Cyborg's large metallic hand came and picked him up.

At the place where the disturbance had been reported, there was Cinderblock. He was terrorizing a bank and all the people inside of it. 

"Usually, people try and make a bank robbery a little more quiet." Robin shouted as Cinderblock turned to see who dared oppose him.

With that it was on. The battle had begun. Robin jumped in the air and landed a punch right to Cinderblock's cinderblock head. The great monster toppled backwards as he was hit.

As he was on the ground, he picked up a large beam, and continued to hit Cyborg as he attempted to attack Cinderblock as he was down. Cyborg went flying through the air and connected with Raven as she was hovering, trying to cast her spell so that she could attack the large monster.

Raven finally regained her composure and managed to attack the monster. She had thrown two large boulders that had fallen out of the wall as a weapon. Those connected and the monster roared in absolute disgust. Cinderblock swatted Raven out of the air, then he did something that was not supposed to happen. He jumped on her and continued to attack her relentlessly.

The blood flowed. There was blood everywhere. It stained everything as it touched it.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped on Cinderblock. He then changed into a bear and ferociously attacked the large concrete monster. As he did so, he managed to get some deep cuts into his body.

Cinderblock, knowing that he has been defeated, managed to escape the relentless attack of the changeling and got away.

"Oh my God, RAVEN! Please be ok, please be ok, come on you just have to." He got to the broken body of the young girl and saw what just had happened. There was blood everywhere. He saw the source of the bleeding, it coming from a rather large gash in the side of her body, and it refused to stop. At that time Robin and Cyborg came over to see what the problem was.

"NO!" they said in unison.

"Will someone please call the freakin ambulance?" Beast Boy yelled at one of the clerks behind the counter, she nodded and ran.

They all stood there, in awe of the sight that was in front of them. So much blood, they have never know there was so much inside a human being, but shortly they would find this out and realize something else.

"Raven, please you can't die….you just can't. I don't know what I would do without you, and I never had a chance to tell you...how…I really feel about you." As he said this, the tear began to drop and stained the cloak of the young girl. In the distance, sirens could be heard.


	2. Chapter Two

**Again, I do not own the Teen Titans, my minions are working on that as we speak.**

**You guys are so awesome, I couldn't have expected such a better welcome than I have gotten. I thank you all once again, and here we are. With out further ado, I present Chapter 2!  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't you want to think that I care.  
I never would, I never could…again.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And so sat Beast Boy, alone and cold, which was odd because it was mid summer, just outside of the hospital, his mind wandering into the untouched recesses. 'Why?' He thought to himself. 'Why her? She was everything to me, and I just don't know how I can go on without her. She was the one….' Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder, it was Starfire.

"Beast Boy, why is it that you are all alone outside, when your teammate lay in the place of healing?"

"Star, I don't know if I have enough power to go in there anymore. I mean it's just so horrible what happened. She was my best friend and didn't do anything, I let her be attacked by that giant freak."

"Beast Boy, it is not your fault. She was attacked and you did all you could. You were the one, however, to pry his relentless attack off her, remember." Her words were tender and sweet. She meant this all truthfully and was coming straight from her heart. She was always the one to bring the cheerfulness back to anyone, however, this time it didn't work.

"Thanks Star, but I think I need a bit of time by myself. I'll be back here later." With that Beast Boy left and headed down the road and out of Starfire's view.

As Beast Boy wandered, nowhere in particular, hi mind started to wander again, this time not about Raven, but rather about that battle that had so badly hurt her.

He remembered the massive hand that had come down and swatted Raven out of the air, as if the hand of God himself were doing it. It was so massive, and she had no chance. But this is not what he thought. He still believes if he were any better of a friend he would have been there, to either take the blow, or push her out of the way and save her.

"I'm a horrible friend" he managed to squeeze out, even though there was a huge lump in his throat. "If I was any sort of good friend I would have been there. I can't believe this has happened. I'll never forgive myself." He wandered a bit more, not really paying attention to where he was going, he just wanted to leave, to fly away and never look back, but he knew he couldn't do that. Doing that would make him an even worse friend.

Beast Boy had finally returned to the hospital. When he got back into the waiting room, he was greeted by the friendly and warm smile of the beautiful alien, whom was sitting next to Robin, as usual.

'Why doesn't he just ask her out already, is he so blind that he cannot see that she loves him?' Beast Boy thought, and of course he was talking about Robin and Starfire.

He just smiled back at her, and took his usual spot, right by the door of Raven's room. Which is ironic because she was in Room 13. 13 being a lucky number, Beast Boy had some hope for his friend, even though things did not look as good as they all hoped it would turn out.

At this point, it had been 3 days since the incident, and strangely enough, there had been no doctors or nurses to update them on the condition of their friend. If that was not enough, they were not allowed to visit her until the all clear was given and they actually know what was wrong with her.

Beast Boy had enough and went to the counter, the one with the fat lady. As he approached the counter her smile met his and he began to ask his question.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any information, any at all, about my friend there. She's in Room 13."

"Hmmm, just a second let me check." As she said this, she began to type something into the computer in front of her and as she did so, Beast Boy, once again, noticed the fat that jiggled. "Hmmm, there isn't much here, all it says is that she's comatose."

"Ugh….," beast Boy managed to get out. "Ok, well thank you anyway."

She smiled at him and busied herself with some other work she had in front of her. 'How is it possible for someone to be so happy when she works in a place like this, a place of death…and life, however.' He pondered. If that were him, he possibly would be the most miserable person in the world.

"Any word on our little Rae?" Cyborg asked.  
"Unfortunately, none, nothing new, except the fact that she's comatose, that's all they know as of now."

"Ugh why does this have to be so hard? I mean they have technology that is so advanced, yet they cannot pinpoint…"

"Umm, excuse me," one man said.

"Yes?" Beast Boy and Cyborg asked in unison.

"My name is Dr. Adams, and I would like to talk to you all about the condition of your friend in there." He said this as he pointed a long, fat, finger at Raven door. This doctor was short and fat, although looked highly intelligent.

Upon hearing this, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to get Robin and Starfire. When they had gathered their other friends they went and all stood around the doctor.

"You may want to sit down." the fat man said. "We have found out what is wrong with your friend in there, Raven. We have located the reason of her comatose state. In someone body, at any given point there is about 6 quarts, or 5.6 litres of blood. Now your friend has lost quite a substantial amount of that, and that is why she is comatose. And unfortunately, when someone loses as much as she did, which was about 3 quarts, chances of survival are very slim, if any at all. I am very sorry to have to break this to you."

The team just sat there in shock, could this be true? Will one of their members die? Will Beast Boy's secret lover actually leave him?

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. She has a very rare blood type and we cannot locate anyone with the same type. With that, I will now allow people to go and visit her."

He left, and as he did, he left a tremendous wake behind him. Could this actually be true?

'It can't be true, she has to pull through, she is one of the most powerful people on the team, if she can't pull through this, then who ever could?' Beast Boy thought about this and just began to weep, he had to get all this out. As he began to do this, he felt the warm touch of someone on his back.

He looked up and saw the green eyes of Starfire, her eyes had lost all the luster they previously had.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone, I guess I'm just on a roll lately. Here is the second to last third chapter of the story. It will wrap up soon, however do not fret, I will be back.**

**Disclaimer: The minions are still working on owning the Teen Titans, as of now, however, I do not own them. But enjoy this fan fiction. **

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was falling, falling, falling into the black abyss that was her mind. She attempted to fly, but the pain that shot up her side was too much to bear.

'What is this place?' The young girl asked herself. 'It looks like my mind but there is nothing here.' She looked around to attempt and locate one of the other emotions that take refuge in her mind, to ask her where she was.

'It is your mind.'  
----------------------------------------------------  
The shock still had not lifted from the group. They were all as shocked and in disbelief as the very first day that they had heard about this from the doctor that came and talked with them.

'This just cannot be happening' Beast Boy thought to himself once again. He must have repeated this sentence at least every second since he was told abut Raven. It just was not sinking in.

Almost everyone had gone in to see Raven except Beast Boy, he wanted to be the last one, he was afraid of what was inside. He had honestly believed that Raven did not like him at all and the mere presence of the changeling would cause her to go into even more shock and cause her life to end. So he kept clear of her room.

Starfire had come out of the room after about an hour, crying uncontrollably. She went and sat with Robin who attempted to comfort her.

"There, there Star. You know she'll be ok she has always pulled through. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Oh Robin, I just cannot stand to look upon one of my dearest friends in that state. I just pray to Zol that she becomes better and that we may all return to a normal life." At this point the tears had begun to swell into her eyes once again. She looked as if she were 40 years old. All the crying was taking a toll on Star's face. Wrinkles were more apparent and they were creasing her once beautiful face.

Beast Boy just sat in silence, something he was not really good at, but this time was an exception. "Raven…."  
------------------------------------------------------  
"What the…. Who are you?

"I'm you" replied the doppelganger

"If you're me, then what emotion are you?" Raven replied with a demanding voice.

"Something that you have never felt, something that you are too afraid to feel, because you believe that it would hurt your friends. I am actually directed towards someone on your team, and that person is Beast Boy."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
As they were sitting in the silence, Robin's communicator went off. He looked down as if you say "Why now?" He picked it up, flipped open the top and just stared at the screen. He then looked up to meet all the gazes of the other members. His face was white.

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked. "Slade? Overload?"

"…"

Then it clicked, Beast Boy was the first to think of it.

"…Cinderblock!" the changeling yelled. "I'll tear him a freakin new one!" With that he was up out of his seat and was last seen running for the door.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"You're…you're….love." Raven looked surprised.

The other Raven just nodded.

"Then why don't you have a distinct colour. You know happy is pink, timid gray." The real Raven asked. She was incredibly confused at the appearance of this new emotion. Why would this one come now and not before. Her mind was nothing anymore.

"I don't have a colour because you have never felt me before. So, instead of having a colour, I just look like you." Love Raven just stood there as if you say, "So there". "I have finally come out because you have finally realized that there is someone in your life that you love and actually have feelings for."  
----------------------------------------------------------  
The Titans ran outside trying to stop Beast Boy before he got the Cinderblock first. When they got outside, however, he was nowhere to be found. They needed to stop him and fast, he was not in the condition to be fighting, not like this.

"Where in the hell did he go?" Cyborg yelled.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled and spotted a falcon to the east. The falcon screeched, this screech was like nothing they have ever heard before. It was full of anger, and rage. It sounded like the first thunderclap of a thunderstorm. Unexpected and frightening.

"We need to get to him before he gets to Cinderblock." Robin said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Ok listen to me. You are in a coma, you cannot speak, move or do anything. However, you can hear. You are able to hear the sounds that are being created outside your body." Love Raven told her.

"Hmm, so then those quiet sobs that I heard earlier must have been…."

"Someone else, not you." Love Raven finished her sentence for her.

"Ok, fine that's great, but how do I wake up from this coma?"

"You can't. Well, not yourself anyway. In your fight with Cinderblock, you lost a massive amount of blood and are on the verge of dying. You need a blood transfusion or else….you will die." Love Raven's words were blunt and straight to the point.

'Is she sure she's love?' the real Raven thought to herself. "You're kidding me? If I don't get any blood soon, I'm gonna…die?"

Love Raven just nodded her head.

"No…no…NO!" That was the final straw, she lost all control of her emotions and began to sob uncontrollably. "No, this cannot happen, I don't want to die, there are so many things I have never done….never felt."

"I'm sorry but this is the way it is." Love Raven replied and with that she vanished leaving a sobbing and hurt Raven behind her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"You're so dead, you big piece of shit!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cinderblock was right there in front of him, with no other Titans around to hold him, he could finally have his revenge. He changed into a rhino and charged, knocking the great being of Cinderblock over. He then proceeded to turn into a bear and began slashing, and didn't stop.

"Beast Boy stop!"

He heard the yelling but did not acknowledge it. He was then pulled off Cinderblock by Cyborg and Robin and looked down in amazement at what he had done. There was Cinderblock, not moving and not making any sounds. Beast Boy has pent up all his rage and finally released it…on Cinderblock, and killed him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the hospital, Robin was giving him an earful.

"Beast Boy what the hell were you thinking? You just run off and do something like this? What in God's name…" He was so mad, the changeling could tell in his voice, but there was something else. Something else in his voice that was almost like forgiveness. However, Beast Boy was not really listening to the ranting leader, rather he was concentrated on what, rather who was inside that room just next to him, Room 13.

Without any warning and disobeying his earlier promise to never step foot in that room, Beast Boy got up in the middle of Robins ranting and entered the room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Well people here is the final chapter. I shall be back with another story, it is in the works as we speak, actually the first chapter is done ;). It will be released later, however.**

**It has been a great run and thanks to all for the great reviews. Without much further ado, I present the end of the story. Enjoy.**

**Finally I own the Teen Titans, but not really! **

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
----------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy entered the room, and then immediately locked the door behind in so that he could not be interrupted by the other Titians. He wanted some time with Raven, his best friend, his love.

She was just lying there, stiff as a board, the EKG still running at a constant "beep beep beep". Her blood pressure was a little high, but what can be right when someone is in this condition?

It suddenly got very cold, it was almost as if she knew he were here and immediately the air in the room had changed.

Beast Boy took a quick glance around the room, just to take in his surroundings. The lights were off, and there was no light, except for a little sun that was trickling in from behind a very heavy curtain in front of the lone window in the room. There so many flowers in this room it was a surprise that Beast Boy was able to locate his pale friend among all the reds, yellows and pinks. There was a night table right next to her full of cards. Beast Boy's heart just grew heavy; what if she were to wake up and there was nothing from him? That wouldn't be such a good thing. 'Screw it' he thought. He just wanted to be around her, even if it was just for a little bit.

He knew what he had to do, and he slowly made his way over to a chair, picked it up and brought it to her bedside.

"Raven…."  
----------------------------------------------------------

Still inside her mind Raven was just floating there, being very bored and very annoyed. She wanted out of this death hole and fast.

As blunt and shocking as Love Raven's words were, they were the truth and she could not change the truth, she would just have to wait.

Just then, as she was floating there she heard something. It sounded like a voice, not just any voice, however, the comforting voice she had come to know and love and cherish.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled, even though she knew he could not hear her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

He just sat there for a moment trying to gather his thought into what he was going to say to his dear friend. Then, he finally began to speak.

"Raven, I know you can't hear me, but there are some things I need to tell you, and I know it's stupid to tell you know because you aren't awake and can't hear me, but it's better late than never." He began, but something was slowly creeping in the back of his mine, telling him, and beckoning him to stop, however, he just continued. "We have known each other for a long time. It was about a year ago we all got to know each other. We were reported to a disturbance, then immediately became great friends. Robin and Starfire hit it off great and so did Cyborg and me. However, there was still you, you were the one person that kept to the side and didn't bother, but eventually gathered it up to come and talk with us. I knew then that you were one tough cookie and I would have to work my butt off to get your respect." He stopped here to gather himself, he was starting to cry. "I don't know why, but you came to me first, you introduced yourself to me first, which at the time may not have meant a lot, but it did to me. Over time we got in a few arguments, and some of them may have been worse than World War II itself, but we always made up. Then over time I began to see something in you, something more than just a friend. Raven what I'm trying to say is….." He cut off here, he was still afraid that if he said something, something would register with Raven and she would slip. Finally he gathered up his courage. "Raven what I am saying is that I love you, and always have," He began to sob eve louder "And if you leave us, I don't know what I would do, I wouldn't be able to live, please don't leave, please."  
------------------------------------------------------------

Raven just looked up in awe at where the voice was coming from. She was in utter disbelief, even know she knew this from long ago, that Beast Boy was in love with her, she just couldn't acknowledge it, because even though she loved him too, her powers were too strong and dangerous, that if she returned his affection she may have killed him.

"Beast Boy! I love you too, oh God, I love you too." Raven found herself calling out, and could not stop sobbing. "Please I cannot die, I just can't I want to go back, I need to be with him!"  
------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy! Get out of there and unlock the door, I haven't stopped talking with you yet!" It was Robin; he was trying to get him out of there. Beast Boy just looked at the door and then turned back to Raven.

Beast Boy noticed that his hand were now intertwined with Raven's, he was also gently rubbing her finger with his thumb.

"Raven, you can't leave us, you can't leave me. I need you to survive and I don't know what I would do…."

He tried to finish his sentence but could not get it out, he just sat there as he sobbed some more.

Just then the unexpected happened. The EKG dropped to zero and there was a steady sound that came from the machine. Beast Boy just starred at it in disbelief and it finally registered.

"NO!" he screamed.

The changeling immediately ran for the door, and managed to get it open.

"Someone come quick, please she needs help!"

"Whoa Beast Boy what's wrong?" Cyborg asked, as the other teammates just looked at him.

Beast Boy said nothing and just pointed into the room. The others entered the room and immediately heard Starfire's crying.

"No!"

"Raven!"

Cyborg and Robin had finally seen what was wrong, and they were is the same utter disbelief as Beast Boy.

The doctors came and rushed everyone out so that they may do something with her. So there they were, the Titans just standing in front of Room 13 just staring at the door.

"What happened in there?" Robin asked Beast Boy in-between his sobs.

"I don't know I was just talking to her, then she just gave up on me."  
"What were you telling her?"

In between his sobs and the tears running down his face, you could still see the blush that had appeared on his face. "I had to tell her some things."

"Like what?" Robin beckoned even further.

"I needed to tell her…that I loved her." Beast Boy was running the tap on full now, because there poured out an endless stream of tears.

"Oh Beast Boy, I am truly sorry for your loss." Stafire's comforting words did not help, but it was her nature, so Beast Boy just nodded his head.

Just then the two doctors had come out of Raven's room looking rather grim and stood in front of the group. "We have some news, your friend…didn't make it, we tried all we could be we just couldn't get her to wake up."

No one said anything; the only sound was from the slight keyboarding coming from the main desk and the clock that was above them all.

Beast Boy just got up and headed towards the door.

"Yo' BB, where ya goin?" the mechanical man yelled at him.  
However, Beast Boy did not hear him as he went straight for the door, not saying anything and not looking up. The team followed him.

Beast Boy went to the street and was crossing the road.

"BEAST BOY!" he heard Starfire yell and did not acknowledge her.

That was the last thing he remembered, that and a very bright light.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Beast Boy had opened his eyes, and there she was right over him!

"Raven! You're ok."

Just then she pressed her finger over his lips and just lowered her head, and her lips met with his.


	5. Chapter Five

**Well guys, I have been asked many times when I was going to update this story. Chapter Four was supposed to be the final chapter, but I decided, after many people have asked, to add this last chapter. Enjoy it everyone!**

The only thing Beast Boy remembered were bright lights and a loud screeching, then, it was all over.

He woke up and opened his eyes still weary of what just happened. He hurt all over but didn't care.

"Ugh, what happened?" Beast Boy asked himself, his eyes still closed and not realizing there was someone there with him.

"You were hit by a truck and died Beast Boy." Came a voice from right beside him, it was cold yet warmed Beast Boy all through his body.

He knew this voice, it was the light at the long dark tunnel that Beast Boy was traversing. It was his saviour, his love, and he knew it. There was no denying it anymore, Raven was here and she was right next to him.

When Beast Boy had heard this, he finally opened his eyes. The sun that was shining down on him blinded momentarily, but he had soon regained his vision and saw an angel in front of him, it wasn't really an angel but to him Raven had always been one. "Raven? Oh my God, it is you! I can't believe it!" Beast Boy said very excitedly and got up from where he lay and hugged Raven very hard and very affectionately.

"Yes Beast Boy, it is me and you are in heaven. We are both in heaven and we can now be together. I didn't want this to happen, I wanted us to be together, but not here. I wanted to live so that I could see you smiling face once again, to hear your voice once again, to love you. I love you Beast Boy." Raven said beginning to sob.

Beast Boy grabbed his love in a sweet embrace and stroked her amethyst hair, it was like stroking silk, so soft and gleaming in the sunlight. She was beautiful right now, she was always beautiful and Beast Boy thanked God that he had such an amazing person as his girlfriend.

"Shhh. Raven it's ok, I'm here now. We can finally be together and we will be together forever." As he said this he tilted her head up and started into her large mauve crystals she had for eyes and leaned in close and kissed her, long and passionately.

000

Outside all the other Titans gathered around the once alive and once stirring Beast Boy, and the truck driver that had hit Beast Boy came over to console the group and apologize like crazy.

"I'm so sorry." He kept saying over and over, never stopping.

"Listen, it's ok, be on your way and we'll contact you later if we need any information." Robin said, not looking up from the corpse of their teammate and their friend.

The truck driver handed Robin his phone number and left, sobbing.

The team just looked down and all that could be heard was the whimpering of Starfire and Cyborg. There was another, third source of crying, but Robin could not find it's source. He then went to rub his face and realized that there were tears on his face, the third source was coming right from himself.

He kneeled down next to Beast Boy's body and began to cry and didn't stop. Today had been the worst day possible; he had lost two friends and two Titans. He knew that they would have to be replaced, but that was going to be tremendously difficult, Beast Boy and Raven were two of the best fighters and friends Robin had ever come to know.

Finally, the rest of the group followed Robin and dropped to the floor and wept around Beast Boy.

After a while they picked up his body and brought him into the hospital, they needed to prepare him for his funeral. There were going to be having two funerals at the same time, something that no human being should have to go through.

000

The Titans returned home and went into the living room. No one made a sound they all just sat in silence, thinking about the days events and wondering how in the world they were going to cope with both of these losses.

It was devastating, even though Beast Boy was not Robin's best friend he had been very close to the young green changeling, and Raven, Raven was a different story, she was very close to Robin. She had been in his mind and knew much about him, his dark past, everything. Robin had loved Raven, not like Beast Boy had, he loved her like a sister. She was the sister that Robin never had.

Without saying anything, Robin signified to the group that they had better get started on cleaning out their previous teammates rooms, they needed those two rooms to occupy the next to teammates that come and try out to be a Titan.

Cleaning out the room was not going to be easy, because it would bring back much memories, but it needed to be done.

The all proceeded to Raven room first, and instinctively knocked on her door, then it hit all of them, she wasn't there, she was gone. This made Starfire sob a little bit more as they entered the lair of the Raven for the last time.

000

The day had come upon the Titans, today was the day that the Titans would bury their friends and teammates. It was rough day, and it would be a long one. Robin had just finished preparing and headed down into the kitchen to find Starfire sobbing and her head in her arms. He approached her.

"Starfire, are you ok?" Robin asked very solemnly.

"Yes, Robin I am. I am just very, very sad about Beast Boy and Raven, I mean if this could happen to them, what is preventing this from happening to either me, you or Cyborg?" Stafire asked.

"I'm not sure Star, but I will tell you this, I will make sure nothing happens to any of us, especially you." Robin had said while staring right into her emerald eyes,

"Thank you." Starfire said quietly as Cyborg entered the room.

"Well, are you guys ready to go?" Cyborg asked as he was fixing his tie that hang just below his neck.

The others nodded and they proceeded on their way to the cemetery, this was going to be much harder than anyone previously thought.

000

At the cemetery there were many people and they were all there before the other Titans. People that they didn't know and some they did. The Titans East were there and the Justice League, to mourn the loss of two Titans.

There was a great platform behind the two tombs in the ground with a podium and a microphone; this was where the Titans were going to say a few words before the lowering of the caskets.

Each Titan took a chair and awaited the caskets. Within a few minutes they were there, they were placed on the tomb and were readied to be lowered. This was a black day for everyone. The crowed fell silent as Robin was first to stand up and say something.

The young teen walked slowly up to microphone and started. "Beast Boy and Raven were two of the best Titans I have ever come to know. They fought valiantly and bravely and would never back down from a fight, no matter how hard or difficult it seemed. Raven was a strong person and it was quite a shock to see her go like this." Robin started, choking back tears that were welling up in his eyes, "Beast Boy was another very strong fighter, and was the comic relief in the group. His loss will very hard to cope with as will Raven's. Goodbye you two, you will not be forgotten!" Robin concluded and returned to his seat.

Next to speak was Cyborg, but he couldn't he was in too much shock to do quite anything and passed up the chance to speak. So, next was Starfire. She got up slowly and walked to the microphone.

"They were my dearest friends…" she began but could not continue because of all the tears that were streaming out of her eyes, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. At this instant, many other people were also crying and many of the members from the Justice League were crying.

Then proceeded the hardest thing in the world to the Titans and the Justice League, the lowering of the bodies. They started to go down and there were many audible sobs. Both of the caskets were in the ground as Starfire stepped to the side of the tomb and dropped a couple roses into the tomb and walked away.

The roses dropped, one right on top of each casket right below a plaque that was placed on the casket before hand. It read "Together forever, Raven and Beast Boy."

As everyone left the cemetery, it began to rain and rain hard, it was a black day in Jump City, and everyone knew.


End file.
